1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to inserts that are to be embedded in concrete structures, and more particularly to the inserts made of ceramics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing a molded green body and producing an insert by baking the molded green body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various methods for producing inserts for concrete structures have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are of a type that, as is described in for example Laid-open Japanese Patent Applications (Tokkaihei) 11-322447, 11-322406, 11-320525 and Japanese Utility Model 5-6326, uses an isostatic pressing machine, such as a cold isostatic pressing machine (CIP) or the like. In this method, ceramics are used as the material of the inserts.
Japanese Utility model 5-6326 and Laid-open Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai) 2001-214535 disclose methods of producing inserts of a type that has a female thread bore portion (or internally threaded bore) formed therein. When the insert is practically embedded in a cured concrete structure, the female thread bore portion is used for receiving a connecting bolt to connect construction parts to the concrete structure.